What is Love?
by AliceXxX
Summary: On Valentine's day a certain redhead Bookman falls in love with Aliciel but are separated. After four years with no contact will they begin where they left off? Rated K Because there's a little tiny bit of violence and ONE cuss word, i think.. Anyways, I'm not good at summaries, But I'm putting this up for Valentine's day! 3


**What is Love?**

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I'm doing a quick one-shot that popped into my head! LavixME (because I'm awesome and can do that)**

* * *

February 14th , 1806

"I've been feeling this way for a long time, almost 2 months. I know you have only been here a short while, but I have a confession to make. Jasper **(1) **I love you; will you be my valentine?" I searched my memory for who this person was.

_This girl's name was Jessica. She comes from a particularly wealthy family; Has been in school since she was eight; not really desirable to most of the other 13 year olds around. _I thought as she went on confessing something about love to me. What is love anyway? I don't recall ever learning it in my early Bookman training. I know Valentine's day is for people who are in a relationship share sweets and such, but never have I heard of _love._

Not knowing exactly what to say I responded with, "Sure, but can you tell me what love is?"

She looked at me doubtedly for a moment, then she got a dreamy look on her face. "Love is where you like someone a lot and then you marry them and have kids with them. You have to kiss them and hold hands and do "the deed"." She giggled at the last part. This love thing sounded weird. I've never heard of anything like that besides with a marital contract. What is 'the deed"?

"Actually, I'll be moving soon so I can't marry you. I'm sorry." She looked disappointed.

"Ugh! That's the third boy today!" She glared at me and stalked off. That was weird.

But this whole love thing. There has to be more to it! I made my way down to the library and did what I do best. Research.

"_Throughout history, predominately, philosophy and religion have speculated the most into the phenomenon of love. In the last century, the science of psychology has written a great deal on the subject. Recently, however, the sciences of__ evolutionary psychology, evolutionary biology,__ anthropology, neuroscience, and biology have begun to take center stage in discussions as to the nature and function of love.__Biological models of sex tend to see it as a mammalian drive, just like hunger or thirst. Psychology sees love as more of a social and cultural phenomenon. There are probably elements of truth in both views — certainly love is influenced by hormones (such as oxytocin) and pheromones, and how people think and behave in love is influenced by one's conceptions of love. Hence, from time immemorial, science, from naturalistic poetry to MRI nuerochemistry, has debated the nature of love." _**(2)**

Alright, so love is a human desire to do what? It can't be _that _difficult-

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a girl with red pigtails looking down at me. Her hair and eyes were nearly the same as mine; they had a dark tint to them, though.

"Yes?" I realized that I had been staring at her. For some reason I couldn't look away. She was different from everyone else around here. She had tan skin, dark red hair, murky green eyes and a very tall and well proportioned body.

"I saw that you were reading a really big book and decided you must be smart! Could you help me with my geometry? I'm really not the best at it!" The girl was taking geometry at this age? She must only be a little older than me!

"Geometry? How old are you?" I asked astonished.

"Oh, well, I'm 15, how about you? Oh no! Have you not entered geometry? I was so su-"

"No, it's alright. I'm 14. I took it when I was 8." She looked amazed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No?"

"Wow! You're really smart! So will you help me?" she asked. Her eyes were pleading with me. For some reason I couldn't say no.

"Of course." When she smiled at me, I felt my heart act up; it felt like it was jump roping or something.

For an hour I taught her the easiest way to understand the subject. While she was doing practice problem I noticed her hair fall into her face. She made no move to pull it away. My hand twitched as I tried to keep from fixing it. The minute I LET MY guard down my hand reached out an moved it.

She looked up, startled. "I'm sorry! When you work if your hairs on your face, it makes it hard so I-" She started laughing as I stuttered this all out. I haven't stuttered since I was very young. While she laughed at me, I felt my face heat up; was I getting a fever?

"Thanks," she laughed, "I'll keep that in mind." I smiled as she went back to work.

After a few more explanations she looked over at my book. "What were you reading?"

"I was trying to find out what love was." She looked confused.

"You don't know what love is?" she asked astonished.

For some reason I felt embarrassed at her seeing me not knowing about something. I don't know why, but I felt the need to impress her. I'm definitely getting sick. "No, could you tell me?"

"Sure love's- Well… Love is when-" She thought for a moment, then smiled, "It's when you feel like you and another person should be together always; Always wanting to make them think well of you. You want to take care of that person, use every minute possible to show them how much you need them. It's a strong, passionate feeling that makes you do things you'd never do." She stopped talking but her words hung in the air. I was entranced by the way she described this love. It was so different from Jessica's definition.

"It sounds nice," I commented. Then I grew curious and asked "Do you have someone you love?" She turned red.

"Y-yes, I suppose you could say I do." I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I was suddenly mad at the idea of her loving someone. It was weird. "He's really smart, and cute. This may sound stalkerish, but I followed him here from my old country! I know it's weird; but I was already coming to England in a month anyway, so that at least makes it better. He's a little younger than me, but I don't care about that." She rambled on about the person she loved.

"What's his name?" I interrupted.

"Well, you see… I actually don't know."

"Well what's your name?"

"Oh my! I never told you my name?" She facepalmed, "It's Aliciel **(3) **Hathaway. How about you?"

"My name is Jasper."

"Jasper…?"

"Um Jasper Bookman."

"That's an odd name. Anyway, do you have someone you love?"

"We-"

"Aliciel! Get over here this instant. We are going home now! A man with hair as red as mine came in the library.

"Father?" She looked stunned. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

"We're going home now. And don't expect to be coming back next month either." He looked genuinely angry. I wanted to help her, but he was almost three times my size.

"It's you Jasper!" It took me a second to realize what she meant.

"Me too! The one I love is you!" I ran to the door in time to see her father put her in the carriage.

"I'll be back one day. Wait for me, okay?"

"I promise!"

\_/\_|`'`'`'`'`~*~'`'`'`'`'|_/\_/

February 14th , 1810

I walked down the street, scanning the roads. It's been four years since I last saw Aliciel. I am now on alias number 49, Lavi Bookman. I wonder if she'd recognize me. I'm a foot taller and a bit more masculine. Looking back, I don't see how she'd fall in love with a kid like me. She was so beautiful, and smart; I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her either, being a Bookman and all. That didn't stop me, though.

Even though it's been four years I still come here every year on Valentine's day. I figured I might see her. I always go home with a single red rose. This year it looks like the red rose will be joining the other four. I know I should move on from her, but she's the first person to make me feel so many emotions.

You'd think I'd stop coming after a while, but I can't bring myself to. After walking all over town I decide to go to the library for memory's sake. I step in through the doors and see That only the librarian and one other person was in there. Usually it's only Lenalee, the librarian. The person had short choppy red hair and was dressed in a green dress shirt and black skirt.

"Hey Lena! How's your year been?" I diverted my eyes from the mysterious girl to the woman who I visited every year.

"It's been great how about yours Jasper?" She smiled "Oh wait, Do you still go by that? I remembered last year was Deak, and the year before was James. What are you going by nowadays?" She giggled at my name changing.

"Actually, this year I'm Lavi." I laughed and winked at her.

"Still looking for that girl, I see? That's sweet. But don't you think you should move on?" The idea angered me, but I realized she meant well. She was my best friend since I met Aliciel.

"Nah, I'll find her one of these year!" I answered chipper as ever.

"Well Lavi, there's other girls out there besi-" Lenalee was interrupted

"Excuse me, did you say Jasper?" The other person in the library spoke up startling Lenalee and I both. I turned around to find a familiar pair of murky green eyes on tan skin.

"Aliciel?" Overjoyed, I hugged her.

"Woah Loverboy! Is this dream girl?" Lenalee looked shocked.

"Yes Lena, this is her! It's Aliciel! Wait, right? You are Aliciel?" She nodded happily.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" she seemed pretty happy, but I could hear a hint of sadness.

"I come here every year! To look for you of course." Her joy left her face completely.

"You actually waited?" I nodded, wondering what was wrong, "Gosh, I'm sorry Jasper, I'm so sorry." She looked really sympathetic.

"It's alright, you're here now! We can be together" I moved in for a hug again, but she moved away, "Wha-"

"Jasper, that was a child's promise. You didn't actually think We could just be apart for years and then start something! I mean I had a little stalkerish crush on you." With every word she said I could feel my heart being stomped on.

"But you said that you could wait." She sighed.

"Look Jasp- Lavi I mean, I think it'd be best if you moved on. I have someone else now." I felt like crying, but decided to just put on my poker face, void of emotion.

"Do you love him?" She nodded, but I couldn't see any truth in it. "Are you lying?" She looked shocked. She shook her head no but her eyes told a different story.

"Alright, well if that's how it is, I'll let you get back to him." I made my way out the door and stood outside it crouching outside.

"Are you happy now?" I heard Aliciel's tear-filled voice. I heard a laugh from Lenalee.

"Yes, your performance was enough to save your brother's life. Take him and go. Now that Lavi probably hates you I can definitely have him." I could hear the evil in her tone. Was this really Lenalee talking.

I heard a sniffle, "Come on Allen. Let's go home, there isn't anyone here for us." I barged in the door at that moment.

"Lenalee what's that about?" I yelled.

"L-Lavi you heard that?" she and Aliciel said. Lenalee looked panicked while Aliciel looked confused.

"Every fucking bit of it!" She went from panicked so pleading.

"Lavi please! All I've wanted these past four years was to be with you! Why don't you see that? Why do you need this bitch? She left you! She even picked some brat, she's not really related to over you!"

"You threatened to kill him!" I stood there shocked while Lenalee went from sad and pleading to angry. Her eyes fell on the white haired child; Allen I'm guessing.

"Looks like you didn't keep your end of the deal up." She ran at him and lifted her toned leg (which I remember her being known for) up to kick him hard. Moving on instinct I moved in front of Aliciel who had jumped in front of a crying Allen. He leg crashed into my arm snapping the bone. It took all I had not to scream. Lenalee looking shocked ran out the door.

"Lavi, your arm!"

"It's alright Aliciel, how's the kid?"

"He's fine. We should really get you to a hospital, though!" She laughed at my "indifference. "Lavi you can remove the mask, I know your in a ton of pain.

After patching my arm up I gave Aliciel her rose. "I got you one every year. Aliciel I love you."

"I love you too Lavi." She smile as I leaned down and kissed her.

***~\_THE END_/~***

**(Because I'm too lazy to further elaborate.)**

* * *

**(1) Jasper is obviously (if you havenb't realized yet) one of Lavi's 49 aliases. **

**(2) I do NOT own those two paragraphs. **** wiki/Love**** is where it came from**

**(3)Carrieann Aliciel is the name I want! Right now I'm just at Carrieann Alice (Last Name)**

**If want me to do anymore one-shots just let me know (This is one of my most poorly written stories cx While I was writing it I decided to add a plot twist and go with it from there cx )**


End file.
